runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Third Day: Absence
"Where is she?" he asked. Conor hung his head. Ice cream wasn't the same without her. Conor and Evan sat on the tree, stiff and akward without their friend. The sun seemed dimmer, the water lacking it's usual sparkle. Evan held up Aqua's melted ice cream to Conor: "You want it?". Conor shook his head, his own ice cream had tasted slightly bitter. Evan dropped the ice cream in the pool, the white, creamy mixture dying the pond. Conor couldn't bare the silence anymore: He leapt to his feet,and said: "I guess, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Evan merely nodded. "And if she's not here, we'll look for her. Right?" "Right". "Well, goodbye then". Conor walked off, but Evan stayed sitting on the tree. He knew, or at least thought he knew, what was wrong with Aqua.... The Tower Glade stormed up the tower's stone steps, furious. His white cloak stood in stark contrast with his jet black hair, and deep green eyes. He wielded a staff, made of Wrathwood and with his family's crest at the top. He knocked on Jebithet's door with the staff, and the lock shattered, the frame falling. Jebithet turned sharply and raised his staff, but Glade swung his own and knocked it out of Jebithet's treacherous hands. He thrusted the Wrathwood staff into Jebithest's stomach, the lightning sent him careering through a table and into a wall. Glade waved his electafied staff in Jebithest's face: "You treacherous basterd! I know what you did to the scroll! Of I have less than three days left" Jebithet composed himself, "I don't know what you mean" Glade, who had proof otherwise, electracuted his former friend again. "Just over a month ago, the scroll was found. I had you collect it. It was written in runes, runes that described a prophecy: Unlike all the others we have in the library, this one had started coming true. The crows, the nymphs, the waters, the river Lum, it was all coming true... So I believed it, and did what it told me to do. It said, 'In Varrock lives The Water, The Young Warrior, And The Wolf, entwined together forever" Jebithet laughed. "Surely, friend, you know that there is so much water, so many budding warriors, and a great amount of wolves in that city?" "In Gaelic, Evan means 'Young Warrior' and Conor means 'Friend of the Wolves'" "So you set out to find these two? Evan and Conor" Jebithet asked. "There are three" "Three?" "The Water, is Aqua in Latin, A Name" "And there is a great number of "Aquas", "Conors" and "Evans" in Varrock" Jebithet pointed out, coolly. Glade ignored this outburst. "The Runes Say 'Entwined together'. Entwined together in friendship, perhaps?" Jebithet began to look worried, his voice trembled as he said; "P-perhaps..." "Maybe it is coincidence" spoke Glade, boldly, "But there are not so many Aquas, Conors or Evans in Varrock that are friends. None, in fact" "You must have interpreted it wrong" "However, in Lumbridge, there is a friendship consisting of a Conor, an Evan and an Aqua. So my true friends tells me..." Jeithet looked scared now. "B-but the scroll said V-varrock! Glade shook his head. "A fool could have seen those runes had been tampered with! And any wizard can cast an identity spell! You changed the runes to read Varrock instead of Lumbridge, to delay my search for the light to defeat the on coming dark that the council will do nothing about! You are working with the'' forces of the dark''!" Jebithet threw back his head and laughed a hellish laugh. "I stand with them? I lead them! I am no mere wizard!'' I am a wizard of the dark''!" His staff whirled through the air to his hand, and Jebithet cast a fire ball at Glade, who countered magically, setting the ball of fire loose on near by priceless cabinet. Jebithet's old hand extended, pointing to a wall, where a dark tendril erupted from the ground. The tendril grew, becoming a dark doorway; a black knight stepped out, clad in onyx armor. Glade sent a blast of light his way, and the evil knight flew through the dark portal, which closed clumsily. Glade sent a bolt of bright lightning at Jebithet, who countered with some black lightning of his own. The two bolts collided midair, connecting, and sparks flew. A ball of blight blue energy joined the two bolts together. The energy ball slid closer to Jebithet as Glade pushed with all his might, but soon it reversed direction as Jebithet gained the upper hand. If that ball were to touch either one of them, the combined energy of two powerful lightning bolts would hit them. Lightning would literally strike twice. Sweat dripped from each of the highly acomplished wizerd's brows in their effort to push the ball to one another. Glade's hand nearly slipped of his staff as the blue ball of energy snaked along his bolt of lightning. When it was inches away from his staff, Glade dove to the right; the wall behind him was heavily scorched. He sent a blast of air at Jebithet, who was sent flying out the window. Jebthet casted a spell that sent an amulet, colored deep crimson, was flying from one of the neat desks to Jebithet's hand, which gripped the chain tightly. Then, Jebithet transformed into an eagle, snatching the amulet and staff with it's talons as Jebithet's robes fell into the sea below. Glade tried casting curses of all sorts at Jebithet The Eagle, but the creature swirved to avoid them all, flying steadily north. Finally, it was out of sight. Glade cursed under his breath, then cursed aloud, and a dark ball of fire was sent in the bird's general direction. Glade ran out the door and up the steep steps, he had to tell the council that Jebithet's treachery had been confirmed and that he needed to go to Lumbridge. Than, he would have to pack, teleport there, and find Aqua, Conor and Evan. And he had to do it quickly. In just four days, the darkness would rise up and come after them. And there was even the possibility that a minion of the dark had found them already... This episode of As The Sun Sets was preceded by The Second Day: Ignorance and is followed by The Fourth Day: Severance Category:As The Sun Sets